What i've done
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto is kyuubi's pet but is it ok to fall in love with your owner?
1. Chapter 1

Ok...i know i still have my other story to finish but this came up out of no where! and for those who don't know about the story i am working on..it is i danced with an angel...

what i've done, i'll start again, and whatever pain may come...today this ends, i'm forgiving what i've done...Song by linkin park- What i've done!

Summary: As much as kyuubi knows, naruto belongs to him and no one else, naruto doesn't even feel the pain or anything that kyuubi puts him through... But what happens when he finds himself falling for his abusive owner? Will it be a good thing or a bad thing?We shall see!

Pairing- Kyuuxnaru

Disclaimer- your joking right? i don't own naruto though a girl could only dream...

* * *

Naruto watched as kyuubi raised his hand into the air and made a fist. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the worst to happen as the fist was just inches away from his face. Naruto tried his best to get up and get prepared for another blow but with his body this much weakened already it was impossible to be ready in time.

"Has that taught you enough naruto?" The boy could just give a nod as a reply.

"Good, now be a good pet and get up stairs!" Naruto got up as best as he could and slowly walked up the stairs.

Kyuubi used to be a nice guy but then others started to think he was too nice. So kyuubi thought he would need a 'pet' but then he found himself getting mad all the time and started taking it out on his 'pet'. To him, a human being was a pet, to others it was just cruelty. Kyuubi didn't care, he was a business man that got paid alot, lived in a good looking home and was able to take care of anything and everything. He found himself getting mad a bit too often, but naruto didn't mind it at all.

Naruto came from a bad family so he got taken away when he was five and got adopted by a man with long blood red hair, and weird looking nails. But the boy never cared what he looked like, as long as he got adopted by a powerful looking man and meant that he would be protected, he was happy. Poor naruto found all his dreams were crushed when he got his first slap, only this slap left him three marks on his face. Another slap on a different day got him three other marks, this time on his other cheek.

Naruto had finally laid down and stared at the ceiling. His life was going no where, he had no job even though he didn't need one, He didn't get to go to school like he wanted to, and also...he didn't feel loved at all. So why did he stay there? Naruto knew the answer he just didn't want to feel like that was the only answer.

The morning was way worse than what the night had boughten. Naruto now felt like a doll, and felt he was no longer needed if he was going to get hit every day his owner got mad at something.

A voice inside his mind told him to do it, but his heart would say no. Naruto asked himself why he felt this way toward his master. Naruto went down stairs and into the kitchen. At least his owner knew what he liked. He sat down and started chowing down on the bowl of ramen that was left for him.

"After that, get changed and we'll see about a new collar for you" Naruto just nodded. He hardly ever said a word and never made eye contact with his owner.

Naruto ate his meal as fast as he could, kyuubi would never forgive him if he didn't finish on time. He put the bowl away in the sink and found his long shirt. And when i say long shirt, it was long! The shirt was a birthday present from his owner, as well as the collar he had on. The shirt went past his knees but stopped at the middle of his shins.

Kyuubi had made preparations for a limo and a private store that they could go to so that naruto could walk around with no shoes. Kyuubi made sure his 'pet' had the necessary bracelet to show that he belonged to kyuubi.

They both got into the limo, naruto sitting on kyuubi's lap and staring out the window. The store wasn't so far from kyuubi's house, just a few streets down and then turn a corner and you were there, to the weirdest store you could ever go to. There were punk rockers there, Goths and a few emos. everything in that place made naruto jump out of his skin. If it wasn't people with piercings all over their body, it was teens that had cuts all over their arms as well as tattoos.

"Which one do you think looks better on you?" Kyuubi held up two small collars, one with no spikes and one with spikes. One was red, the other black.

For some reason naruto found this fun. He pointed to the red one with no studs and smiled. Kyuubi hated it when naruto smiled but what he hated most was the fact that naruto actually enjoyed this!

While kyuubi was paying for the collar, naruto had run off to see what other things the store had. His eyes caught sight of the t-shirt he had always wanted. Kyuubi found naruto checking out the shirt and grabbed it from him.

"Is this what you want?" Naruto nodded and pouted at the same time.

Kyuubi sighed but bought it anyway. He was surprised when the boy gave him a small peck on the cheek in the car. And for once kyuubi smiled but only naruto would know that.

* * *

A/n: This is weird i know it is i have no idea where it came from...but review and tell me what you think...I think it was totally stupid... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey miss me? no huh, i see how it is...anyway heres the second chapter...

Warning-a time skip (naruto will be 14 then)

Disclaimer- I have no intention of owning naruto but i wish i could...

* * *

When the owner and his 'pet' arrived back at the mansion, yes he owns alot of stuff for a thirty year old, Kyuubi put naruto into his play area and watched him play with the toys he had gotten him a while back. He treated the boy as though he were a puppy that was meant to be kicked around when ever he got upset about something. Naruto accepted it though and kyuubi couldn't understand why. Naruto never tried to run away cause he never knew anyone else other than his owner. He also thought it was normal for a kid like him to get beaten up every chance his owner could get.

"Do you want some new toys if you grow out of these ones?" The boy looked at the bunch of toys that surrounded him, he looked kyuubi in the eye and smiled. Kyuubi took that as a yes.

"Your a good boy naruto" He patted the boy's head and sat back down on the couch.

Naruto was sad that it was time for bed and that he would be away from his master once again. Maybe if he tried to talk then he could ask him if he could sleep with him! But was that a good idea or a bad one, naruto thought it was a good idea, it was getting himself to speak that was the hard part.

Kyuubi carried him up to his room, plopped him onto the bed and walked across the hall. Naruto tried to call out for him but his voice box had never been used for as long as he could remember. He coughed a bit and tried again.

"k-kyu...bi" Naruto coughed again and got out of bed and walked silently across the hall to his master's bedroom.

"kyu.." Kyuubi snapped his eyes opened and turned the lights on.

"Go back to bed naruto, you shouldn't be up" Naruto ran up to the side of kyuubi's bed and tried to climb up.

"What are you doing?" Naruto stopped and looked up at his master with sad eyes and a small pout.

"m-me wa-want to s-sleep with kyu..." Kyuubi was amazed at how his 'pet' could talk after not talking for so long.

"Is that what you want...alright but this night only naruto" He picked him up and layed him down on the other side.

Naruto smiled and snuggled up under the large blanket. Kyuubi felt a pair of arms and a head touching his arm, he looked at the boy with a questioned look on his face. He turned the lights off and lyed back down.

They both went to sleep at the same time, naruto rubbed his face on kyuubi's arm and smiled as he closed his eyes. Kyuubi couldn't stand it, was he feeling mad again or was he feeling guilty? He thought about the beatings he had given naruto and something inside him felt uneasy. He hated this feeling, he wanted to rip something up or burn something that was alive, anything to get rid of this weird and uneasy feeling.

* * *

Time skip...Naruto is now 14...

Naruto could still remember the night he had spent with his master, to him it was the best night ever. He still got beaten up but not as much when he was small. Kyuubi was 34 now but he still looked young as young as twenty years old. Naruto had gotten a new collar last year as well as a new wardrobe.

When naruto was eleven, he had secretly planted a tree seed in the backyard. Although he wasn't supposed to be in the yard, he thought his owner would like the gift he got him. Kyuubi would never be caught with a plant near him or in his sight when he was in public, but if it was in his heavily guarded backyard, it was ok to plant a few seeds here and there. After all there was a whole yard that was empty and it could use a tree or two.

"NARUTO, GET OUT HERE, NOW!" Was naruto in for it this time...

Naruto slowly went down stairs and into the large backyard to where kyuubi was standing. Naruto looked past him and saw the small tree still in the ground. At least he didn't ruin it or pull it out from the ground. Kyuubi raised his hand, ready to smack the boy. Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the hit to come so it would all be over, so that kyuubi could release his anger upon him once again. Naruto felt a hand grab the back of his head, smashing him against something soft. Naruto opened his eyes to see where his mouth had landed and saw that kyuubi's mouth was on his.

He was kyuubi's 'pet' so doing this to him wouldn't hurt anybody right? He owned him and no one dared to get in his way. Kyuubi let go of naruto's head and retreated back into the mansion. Naruto stood there wondering what just happened.

* * *

A/n: Soz it's short but i'll be sure to come up with new chaps so wait until then peeps! and review and tell me wut you think... 


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no read am i right my readers? well here's the new chapter, enjoy...

Warning- a bit of swearing here and there

Disclaimer: Hinatachan does not own naruto got it?

* * *

Naruto felt his lips once again. He had been doing this ever since he read a book in the library about growing up. He blushed a bit and never knew why he felt nervous about seeing him again, he felt...embarrassed, a new word he had learned from the dictionary. Everyday naruto would educate himself with some of kyuubi's books from the library.

"Naruto, a man that i work with is coming over in a bit, find something nice to wear and then come down stairs" Naruto nodded and watched as his owner walked down the long staircase.

The mansion had three floors and could only be reached by going up the staircase, which was a bit too much for kyuubi since he was growing too old for hiking. So he thought he was old but he was never really getting any older.

Naruto didn't really have a suit so kyuubi just gave him an old one that he never wore. Kyuubi never really thought it was wise to have maids around since they would probably call the police on him and take naruto away from him. He didn't want that to happen so he hired some bums he found on the street and told them that if they ever heard yelling or smacking to pay no attention to it and just keep working, they were being paid 50-60 dollars an hour just to clean and keep their mouths shut about the abuses.

Kyuubi and naruto heard the doorbell and one of the bums or should i say servant, rushed to get the door. Kyuubi had a big grin on his face, kind of like a fox grin. Naruto was starting to get nervous again. A man with short, brown, spiky hair had walked in with a dog lying down on the porch fast asleep.

"Kiba, what a delight it is to see you again, come in come in" Kyuubi shook his hand and showed him the way to the dining room.

Naruto sat at the end of the table while kiba and kyuubi sat next to each other just a couple of seats down from him. Naruto was given the choice of having ramen or rice balls. Of course he chose his all time favorite food. He was not allowed to eat anything else besides rice or ramen.

He sat there waiting impatiently for his food to arrive. His stomach rumbled and he blushed hoping no one heard.

"So who's the blond?" Kyuubi looked at naruto for a bit thinking of what to say.

"His mother left him with me"

"He's your son?" Kyuubi nearly choked on his drink.

"No, no he isn't, his mother is my cousin"

"I thought you said you had no relatives"

"She was a distant relative, she was casted out of our family long ago and found herself a nice French man and had a son with him, but she fell ill and left him with his father for about five years but his father then fell in love with another woman and left him at an adoption agency, they contacted me and told me about him so i took him in, his name is naruto"

Kiba eyed the boy with a hungry look in his eyes as if he were ready to pounce on something moving. Kyuubi looked like he was ready to throw him out anytime soon. Naruto stopped looking at kiba and started to eat his ramen.

"Is it a possibility to buy him off of you?" Naruto stopped eating and looked at kyuubi and could tell his master was raging with anger.

"Why would i sell him to you?"

"You used to be a bad ass four years ago, now...you seem to be getting soft"

"Even if i did sell him to you what would you do with him?" Kyuubi regretted asking that question but he wanted to know what would happen to naruto if he was placed in a dog lover's hands.

"a little bit of this and that with him, you know what i mean right?" Kiba nudged him a couple of times.

"Your little dog will help am i correct?"

"If i was into three somes then yea but other than that no"

In less than ten minutes the man that he had worked with for so many years was now being thrown out of the house by a couple of security guards. His dog was of no help since the security guard dogs were much larger than he was.

"Name your price, i'll pay anything for him"

"What will you do, all you would do is fuck the life out of him and sell him to a very rich bastard like myself, what use is it when you buy him from me just to sell him off later?"

"I could sell him for a very high price and you know you can too, whats stopping you from selling him?"

"I am already rich and i have no need for extra money, i have everything i ever wanted"

"What about a family, do you have one of those?" Kiba found it weird talking from the other side of the large gate.

"That will come in time, as for you, i don't want to see you anywhere near naruto or this mansion is that understood?"

"I thought we were partners...a kid like him won't be of any use to you will he?"

"You thought wrong, by the way it's amazing what science can do for rich men like me"

Kiba wondered what he meant. What did science have to do with anything? He stomped off into his limo along with his dog.

Naruto came out and stood on the porch. Kyuubi walked back to the house and walked up the stairs. He looked at naruto with an angry look in his eyes and looked as though he was about to hit him again. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt himself being embraced by the older man.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what he said naruto, i would never sell you to anyone" Naruto felt tears coming and hugged him back.

* * *

A/n: well review and do tell me what this story was about cause i have no idea where this story is going XD, by the way has anyone heard of gaia?i play it 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...hope you weren't waiting too long and thnx to the reviewers i know just what to type

Warning- may contain swearing and possibly a masturbating scene, so if you don't like it you can kiss my i won't say...

Disclaimer- i do not own such an honorable anime but i dream that i do(not)

* * *

It had been a great night after kiba had gotten thrown out. Naruto and kyuubi had gotten a little bit closer after that hug. Kyuubi was now actually being nicer to him and letting him wander around out of his play area. He also starting feeling hot and anxious every time his master hugged him. What was this strange feeling, and why did he dream every night of kyuubi licking his neck and torso? He would wake up each night with sweat dripping from his forehead and would feel something hard under his boxers. He knew what a penis was and how babies were formed but his owner never told him about having wet dreams at a certain age.

'Why does this happen to me..? He got out of his bed and walked down to kyuubi's room.

'This sure brings back memories' He opened the door just a bit more so that he would be able to get in.

_"Kyuubi, please wake up.."_ Naruto shook the man until he heard grunting.

"What is it?" Kyuubi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I...had a dream again" Kyuubi looked the boy up and down and saw his hard on and smirked.

He picked naruto up as if he were a little kid again and sat him between his legs. Naruto blushed uncontrollably as one of his master's hands went down his boxer shorts. Naruto wondered why it felt good that kyuubi was touching him like this. He could only sit and watch as kyuubi pumped the hard shaft faster and faster until white stuff spread all over his master's hands. Kyuubi found an old cloth and wiped the white stuff off.

"W...what did you just do master?" Kyuubi just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"In time i'll tell you but not right now...just wash up and go back to bed ok?" He ruffled the boy's hair and yawned.

"O-ok master, good night" Kyuubi turned the lights off as naruto walked out of the room and into the bathroom to wash up.

The next day, naruto and kyuubi went out for a walk in the park. which they didn't do before which was really surprising to naruto. Kyuubi was getting a little too soft but this was the real him. A guy that got attached to things too easily and wasn't able to get rid of things so easily.

"Naruto, have you thought of what you wanted to do with your life?" Naruto shook his head.

"If you want...i could bring you to a high school and show you what they do there"

"Whats a high school?" Kyuubi sighed but smiled as well. There was lots that naruto needed to learn.

The next day...

Kyuubi brought naruto to a high school just like he said he would. Naruto couldn't believe the amount of people that were there. They both got out of the limo and walked into the school.

"So you want him to be taught differently then the other classes?" Kyuubi nodded.

"He has alot of catching up to do, he's never been to school before and...might feel uneasy around other people"

"I see, well it was a pleasure meeting you sir and your cousin, he can start right away if you like?"

"That would be ok as long as i can watch him while he's in the class"

"Of course, well then shall we?" A man with with a scar across his nose and long brown hair that was tied up in a pony led the way to naruto's new class.

"There will only be five other kids including naruto that ill be in this class" The man said as kyuubi took a seat in the back and watched as naruto took a seat next to a kid with black spiky hair.

"What are their names?"

"Oh um, sasuke uchiha, shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka and neji hyuuga"

Kyuubi recognized the names uchiha and hyuuga, he had dealt with their families in the past about a business deal. It was ok for naruto to make friends here just as long as they knew not to get too close to him.

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us, his name is naruto uzumaki, please get along with each other" The class seemed to go on like forever, so kyuubi thought.

"I'm naruto, whats your name?" Naruto held out his hand to the boy sitting next to him.

"Sasuke" The boy shook it and continued reading the book he was looking at.

Naruto was clearly not interested in school at all, he just wanted something he learned in the dictionary, friends. Sasuke looked a little bit interested in the blond.

"Is this your first time at school?" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke noticed the collar around naruto's neck.

"Why are you wearing a collar?" Sasuke could feel a nosebleed on its way.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it" Then sasuke noticed a bruise on naruto's arm and another on his neck.

"Your not an emo person are you?" There was no way a person that had blond hair and deep blue eyes would cut themselves. Sasuke thought of them as too pretty to be scratched but here was this cute kid with bruises all along his arm.

"Whats a emo person?"

"A person that hurts themselves alot on purpose"

"I don't hurt myself"

"Then what are those bruises from?"

Then the bell rang and it was time for lunch, the classes were only half an hour long and there were only four classes as well as lunch. Naruto quickly got his bag and ran up to the tall man with long blood red hair. Sasuke glared at the older man as if he were saying 'he's mine'. Kyuubi just smirked and walked out of the classroom with naruto.

* * *

A/n: Soz its so short, more chapters will be up i promise 


	5. Chapter 5

Ne, do you like the story so far? well i hope you do...

Warning- contains violence not suitable for children under the age of thirteen, and swearing

Disclaimer- if i owned naruto i would make a yaoi scene every day XD

* * *

The teacher showed them where the lunch room was and where the washrooms were. Since it was lunch time kyuubi thought it was better if he left for the rest of the day but he left some guards to watch over naruto.

"Your leaving?"

"Well yea but you'll see me after school don't forget" Naruto looked down at the floor sadly.

"You'll always be my pet, so if anyone kisses you, tell them that you don't belong to anyone but kyuubi ok?" Naruto nodded and watched as his master got into the limo with a couple of guards.

'Well at least i'm not alone here' Naruto looked the three guards up and down.

'Kyuubi certainly has good taste in guard picking' He led the way to the table that he chose to sit at. Kyuubi left him a bowl of ramen with the teachers so that he could have his ramen.

"Why are there guards at our school, is there some sort of famous celebrity around?" Naruto stopped eating and looked up.

"Oh, sasuke, no these are...my guards" They were basically his guards since he lived with kyuubi he was practically rich.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Sasuke sat next to naruto.

"Naruto uzumaki who else?"

"i mean, who's your parents?"

"I don't have any parents"

"Then...who was that tall guy in our classroom with the red hair?"

"He's kyuubi, he works as a business man, gets thirty thousand a year"

"Is he the one that gave you those bruises?" Naruto was instantly shielded by the three guards.

"I'm sorry sir but naruto can not answer anymore questions at this time please sit some where else" Sasuke felt like he was just an outcast to naruto, like he couldn't be around him. Thats when sasuke felt mad, mad because he wanted to know more about naruto. But what was so interesting about him, why did he like him?

The day seemed to end in a snap and naruto found himself back in kyuubi's big mansion. Kyuubi looked happy to see his 'pet' back at home with him.

"So what happened while i was away?" Naruto layed his head on kyuubi's lap while kyuubi stroked his back as if he were a cat.

"Sasuke talked to me today at lunch...he asked me so many questions..."

"That kid is quite annoying...talking to you in public like that!" Kyuubi's hand stopped and gripped the boy's back and naruto winced in pain.

"But no matter how many times he'll say in his head that he likes you, he'll never be able to say it" Kyuubi's grip softened a little.

"He doesn't even know me, so why would he say that master?" Kyuubi sighed.

"I don't know what it is about you but...you just have a way of making people your friends" Kyuubi re-said in his mind about what he said not too long ago.

'He's starting to grow on me...' He stroked naruto's back a few more times.

"School isn't what i thought it would be, no one sits near me...like i'm a disease or something, something that shouldn't be touched" Naruto felt himself being jolted upward.

Kyuubi caught naruto by surprise by licking the side of his face like he was grooming him. Naruto's heart felt like escaping through his chest and his body felt like melting right then and there. What was this incredible feeling he was having a feeling that he didn't want to stop?

"You should be touched naruto, and you will be...you are my pet after all" Kyuubi kissed the boy on the lips and made naruto gasp.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back, kissing your master was ok right? Dogs and cats licked their owners, could humans do that too? Naruto wanted more of this feeling, being caressed by kyuubi's large hands was getting him anxious about something that he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't want this feeling to end.

But that feeling was interrupted by a loud doorbell that decided to ring at the wrong time. Kyuubi was pissed that his moment with naruto had to end because of a newspaper salesman or someone like that. But then he stopped in his tracks, the gates were closed when naruto came home and he never EVER let anybody in unless it was someone that was paying him for something from work. So who was this person that had come at the wrong time?

"Who is it?" His voice slightly raised in anger.

"This is the police come out with your hands up and behind your head!" Kyuubi couldn't believe this, he was going to get arrested and taken away from his beloved 'pet'.

"How do i know your not some dirty little thief that used a gun against my guards?" Kyuubi stayed where he was waiting for the guy to answer.

"We believe that you are holding a human as a slave and we request that you bring him/her out immediately"

'They're police alright...so involved with a case that they'll do anything to make sure their job is done' Kyuubi stepped back into the other room quietly to where naruto was.

"Whats going on?"

"Come on, we're leaving" Kyuubi grabbed naruto's arm and pulled him to the back of the house.

'I know what that kid wants...he's going to have to get through me if he wants him' Kyuubi smirked and grabbed a backpack that was in the office room.

The backpack was where he kept all of his money, he had at least 120,000 dollars in the bag and more in his bank account. If he used a brief case to hold his money in, people would know what he was carrying around.

Kyuubi knew just where to go, an old friend that hated everyone else and only looked out for themself and was also rich like him. Naruto has never been introduced to him yet so hopefully the boy wouldn't get hit on so suddenly. Kyuubi held naruto's hand and opened the sliding back door. He looked around carefully to see if there were anyone in the back yard.

"Ok...lets go" Kyuubi led the way.

They both climbed the fence and went over. No one lived next to kyuubi so it was a great way to escape in situations such as these. They ran down the street to the nearest convenient store. Kyuubi grabbed a couple of cans of food off the shelves, three or four cartons of milk, and naruto's favorite, ramen or what other people would call noodles. He paid the man, grabbed naruto and a couple of bags and headed back out.

* * *

A/n: so naruto and kyuubi are on the run to see an old friend, who is it? who could it be? find out in the next chapter!! 


	6. Chapter 6

I had to make this today other wise it wouldn't be accepted cause of the new year and month and all so you kno...anyways here's the next chapter...

warning- May contain shooting and inappropriate language

Disclaimer- no i do not own naruto

* * *

Kyuubi and naruto made their way to a nearby bus stop and waited. It would take the police at least a day or two to find him but not if they weren't in town at all.

"Whats your friend like kyuubi?"

"He's the same as me...cruel, beats up things without thinking and he has a pet too"

"Do you think...his pet will become my friend?"

"Maybe, if shukaku will allow it"

"Your friend's name is shukaku?" Kyuubi nodded while at the same time the bus they were waiting for had arrived.

They put their bus fare in the machine and sat at the back of the bus. Naruto had never been on a bus before, he never thought a bus would be this ugly and this dirty! But what can you do if you live in the city?

They got to their destination in only an hour. Kyuubi pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

'I wonder if he's still home..' Kyuubi thought as he pulled out his red cell phone, flipped the cover and dialed his number.

"BOY...YOU BETTER GET THAT BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" A man that roared like a monster yelled to a red headed kid.

"Yes my master" The boy obeyed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gaara?, where's shukaku?"

"Master, it's for you" Gaara gave the phone to a man with brown hair and gold like eyes.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"I can't believe you don't know your own friend"

"Kyuubi is that you, long time no talk!"

"Yea...is it possible that you can let me stay there for a while?"

"The police find out about your pet?"

"Yes unfortunately...so can we stay or not?"

"Of course, you are the highest ranking member in the mafia, so i've heard" Kyuubi and shukaku had been mafia members that police had never heard of.

The business with the hyuuga and uchiha family he had was to kill them. He was to kill the parents of sasuke uchiha and the father of neji hyuuga. Their parents had owned a hefty sum of money to the mafia boss and couldn't pay in time. Kyuubi payed someone in the uchiha family to do his work for him. Same with the hyuuga family.

Kyuubi was the last person to join the mafia, shukaku had joined before he did. There were only nine people that had joined the mafia and they each hid their identity very well. Kyuubi was the one that did most of the killings.

Kyuubi called for a cab to take them to a large mansion. It wasn't too hard to find, it had at least three swimming pools and lots of cars. Kyuubi wasn't really a party kind of guy, he just wanted to relax at home and watch t.v. Shukaku was like a party animal, he would hold a party every night and in the morning would get a fine for making so much noise.

"Your hair is still the same, blood red...you haven't changed one bit" Kyuubi payed the driver, got his bag and his 'pet' and was now facing his best friend.

"No i haven't...but you have, did you lose weight or something?"

"Sort of...i got lipo suction cause i didn't know how to work a tread mill" He laughed a bit and led the way in.

"So tell me about your pet" The three of them were now sitting in the meeting room.

"This is naruto uzumaki, i got him when he was five, his parents abandoned him" Shukaku took a close look at naruto before asking another question.

"You sure you didn't kill them?"

"Yes i'm sure...he's the best thing i could ever dream of" Kyuubi smiled just a bit.

"Is he...you know..."

"Is he what?" Shukaku yelled for gaara and told him to take naruto into the next room.

"Is he good in bed?" Punches and hits were all that were heard.

"What did i do?" Shukaku licked his bottom lip and felt blood.

"Naruto isn't like that..."

"What got your boxers in a twist, god i was only kidding" Shukaku coughed out some blood.

"You mean to tell me you did it with your pet?" Shukaku nodded.

"Your a disgrace, how can you live with yourself when you raped someone?"

"Since when did you give a damn?"

"I don't know maybe since naruto came into my life!"

"Your fucking on something dude, is it coke?"

"A mafia member on coke...thats not me, not in a billion years"

"Don't tell me your actually falling for him are you?"

"I have no idea what i think of him as...his face doesn't even show the feeling of hurt or pain when ever i hit him, it's like he wants to be hit"

"The guys have got to hear what your saying, your turning into a prince charming"

Kyuubi laughed a bit, was he really turning into a prince charming? If he was, should he be killed after all that he has done? He wasn't so sure he wanted to die alone.

They heard police car sirens outside. Kyuubi feared for the worst.

"Kyuubi, we know your in there, come out with your hands behind your head!"

Kyuubi could tell naruto was frightened and then he felt something deep down. Someone telling him to do something.

"What i've done...this is only for the best" Kyuubi took out a gun that he had hidden in his pocket away from naruto's view.

He stepped outside with his hands behind his head and saw sasuke uchiha standing with the police. Kyuubi grinned evilly.

'This all happened cause of that stupid uchiha!'

He whipped his hand from behind his head and shot a bullseye to sasuke's heart. The police started shooting at kyuubi. Shukaku was up stairs hiding in one of the rooms listening to what was going on. Naruto watched as kyuubi fell backward. Tears formed in his eyes making his vision blurry.

"kyuubi...why?" Kyuubi looked up at naruto's face and smiled.

Kyuubi used what strength he had and brought the gun up to naruto's chest.

"Whats this kyuubi?"

"Now i won't be alone...cough" Kyuubi pulled the trigger and watched naruto's face turn into shock.

_"I'm so-sorry naruto, i brought you into this mess...this is all because of what i've done to you, this wouldn't have happened...i love...you.."_

Naruto cried as he died there on kyuubi's chest. Naruto inched his way to kyuubi's lips and kissed him as tears fell onto kyuubi's face. The police had stopped shooting and watched at what was going on while they waited for an ambulance to arrive. The police already knew that all three people who had been shot would not survive much longer.

* * *

A/n: my last chapter or is it? XD review and tell me wut you think 


End file.
